The Best Gift
by writer-jm
Summary: A follow up of Obvious and both Dinner Dates. Usagi's attempting to confess to Rei. The other Senshi are trying to make sure it happens! shoujoai! ReiUsagi


This is in the "Obvious" series. Let's say it takes place after the 2nd Dinner Date, okay? That way I can say fiancée about Sets and Mina (I like that idea).

There are a few references to some of my favorite shoujo-ai stories, so those of you who recognize them or wrote them, these are for you!

This story is solely for the purpose of getting Usagi and Rei together; no more, no less. Okay, I actually wanted to add a little bit of fun into it.

By the way, there's a shoujo-ai cameo. They're another favorite couple of mine and I couldn't help but bring them in!

So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! (Hmm… Time for a snappy one-liner) If I did, it would be a fun shoujo-ai dating show!

Speaking "…"

Thoughts '…'

Personal interjections … (sorry, I couldn't restrain myself!)

The Best Gift

There was an emergency Senshi meeting called at the Outers' house. However, there were two notable Senshi missing. One was the Princess Serenity, or better known as Usagi Tsukino. The other was Rei Hino. Special circumstances kept this group from involving the other two.

Minako smacked her pointer onto a confiscated eisle and stack of posters. Everyone promptly jumped. "Okay, I call this emergency meeting to order. Makoto please brief us on the situation." The blonde had to stop to adjust the U.S. Army helmet she had borrowed from Setsuna. She had sworn she had heard of this "Patton" guy before.

Makoto stood up from the floor and saluted Minako. "Last night, Usagi called me and asked me to make a cake…" No one was surprised. "…for someone else." There was a collection of gasps. "Yeah, shocking, I know. She didn't tell me who it was for, but… She did specify that it had to be yellow cake with vanilla icing. Then, she said she wanted to put on the lettering herself. She said she would pick it up later today."

Minako nodded as Makoto took her place back beside Ami. "There's only one Senshi who loves that type of cake and that's Rei." She tapped the coversheet and her "lovely" green-haired assistant flipped the sheet. "This means she's finally going to confess!" The new sheet read: "Game Time!"

The room was an instant buzz. Chibi-Usa promptly hugged Hotaru and declared: "Oh, Taru-chan, I'm so excited that Usagi and Rei-mama are finally going to get together!"

Minako tapped the poster again and smiled at Setsuna who removed the next sheet. "We know her intentions. I have a highly qualified source that knows her plans." Everyone glanced at Setsuna, the "all-knowing Senshi of Time."

Pluto looked surprised. "It's not me. The Gates of Time are actually picky about what I can learn."

Minako looked a little miffed. "It's me, okay? I'm her best friend remember?"

Haruka pouted. "I thought I was Usagi's "special friend"…" Michiru poked her. "Sorry, Michi." Michiru gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway," Minako said with some frustration. "Usagi's planning on going all out. First, she's going take Rei to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Then, when they return to the temple, she's going to give her a cake and a necklace."

"Wow," Makoto said. "She is going to go all out." She looked confused for a minute. "How did Usagi get the money for all this? She's always broke."

"Haven't you wondered why she's been gone a lot recently?" Minako asked, obviously knowing the answer. Everyone realized that their princess had seemed more rushed than usual and more tired. "She got a part time job. Didn't anybody notice the girl in the maid's outfit in front of new cosplay shop?"

Haruka jumped up. "I knew that was her! I should have stopped and…" Michiru was giving her a look that prevented the innuendo that was sure to follow. Haruka pouted. "Sorry, Michiru." The woman sat down with a slump. She mumbled, "I never get to flirt with Usagi anymore…"

Ami spoke up. "Minako, why are we here if Usagi's just going to take her out and confess her love?"

Minako signaled for the next poster. It was a group of drawings. One had Usagi tripping with a cake. Another featured Usagi looking for a necklace box. The next had Usagi and Rei sitting at a table that was on fire. "Because, Ami, sometimes love and fate need a little help."

Ami nodded in understanding. "I'm sure things could go wrong, but are you sure we should be involved? Did she ask for our help?"

Minako shook her head. "Nah, she's too shy. Besides, we're going to be working covertly. That way we can help her without her knowledge. I mean, what are friends for!" She began to wave the pointer around excessively. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa scooted backwards on the floor, fearing the pointer's wrath. The Senshi of Death and Rebirth cutely wrapped a protective arm around her princess's shoulders.

At the last sentence, Setsuna intervened. She caught Minako's wrist. "Sweetheart, you're going to put someone's eye out." She slowly pulled the pointer from Minako's grasp. The blonde pouted. Pluto weakened and decided on a compromise. She leaned over and planted a searing kiss on Venus's lips. Minako immediately forgot about the pointer.

"Score!" The blonde declared, striking a victory pose. She had been trying to get her fiancée to be more affectionate in front of the other Senshi. Setsuna tapped her on the shoulder bringing her out of her revelry. "Oh, sorry. I just want my best friend to have a portion of the love I've got." She gazed lovingly at Setsuna. "I know she won't fail, but I want this to be a special evening for her and Rei." She was being absolutely serious. She straightened the oversized helmet again. "Are you with me?"

All senshi present stood up and said: "Yes, ma'am!"

"Now for the battle plan…"

--

Usagi was nervous. 'Everything's got to be perfect for tonight. Dinner and then I confess. I hope she doesn't freak out. I love her so much.' Her anxiety was overwhelmed by a moment of affection. She immediately hugged the first person she came to.

The dark-haired woman in the leather bike suit began to blush. The brunette next to her began to bristle. "Natsuki, who is this girl?" She spoke with a Kyoto accent.

"I swear I've never seen her before in my life, Shizuru!"

Usagi snapped out of it. "Sorry," she said blushing. "I was thinking of my special someone. You're cute too, but you're not my Rei."

The brunette replied. "No one's cuter than my Natsuki, especially when she's blushing." Natsuki was obviously blushing.

"Well, my Rei's a total hottie, so nyahh!" Usagi wondered why she was arguing with a complete stranger about a girl she wasn't sure returned her feelings.

Natsuki quickly drug Shizuru away while the strange blonde girl was spacing out. She felt Shizuru's hand leave hers. 'Is something wrong?' She let out a squeak when she felt a hand squeeze her bottom.

"My Natsuki…" Shizuru mumbled, almost petulantly.

Usagi sighed and continued on her way. 'I've got to find the perfect necklace for Rei.' It didn't take her long to find a teardrop ruby. She skipped merrily on her way home.

--

"So where are we going, Usagi?" Rei looked almost skeptical.

"It's a surprise." The future princess said with a grin.

"I bet it's got something to do with food, doesn't it?" Rei guessed. The blush from Usagi was answer enough. 'It must be somewhere really nice if she wanted me to dress up.' She looked down at her red dress. She wanted to look good for her 'odango,' even if she didn't know how she felt. 'Maybe she won a free meal or something.'

Usagi was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress that really accented her eyes. Rei had trouble keeping her eyes off the blond girl. When they stopped, they were in front of one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo. "Usa?" Rei couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yes, Rei?" Usagi replied shyly.

"Isn't this a little bit expensive for you?" Rei felt bad asking about it. Usagi said she wanted to thank Rei for being such a good friend. It made her feel slightly guilty about all the teasing she had done, well slightly.

"Nope." She said simply and took Rei's hand guiding her inside. "Party of two reservations under Tsukino."

The hostess smiled at the pair. "Ah, the special view." She guided them to the second floor. The 'view' turned out to be a window that was almost entirely Tokyo Tower. "I hope you have a nice dinner. Your waitress will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Usagi said in a regal tone.

Rei smiled. Perhaps the elegant atmosphere was bringing out the best in her princess. She took a second look around the 'atmosphere.' 'Women, women, and more women. She's not being very subtle is she?' Inwardly, she celebrated. Then, she calmed herself. 'Usagi obviously went to a lot of trouble to prepare this, so she must be planning to confess. I don't want to ruin the surprise unless I have to.' She smiled as her eyes met Usa's.

--

Across the street, hiding behind the bushes, were another pair of Senshi. The gold stars of the military helmet reflected in the street light. Minako was talking to Makoto on her Senshi communicator. Next to her was her Setsuna, her "lovely lieutenant," who was wearing a green beret.

"Minako, the kitchen's secure. No signs of trouble. Makoto out."

"Good…" Minako said with a delighted grin. She turned to Setsuna. "Did Ami swipe their communicators?"

Setsuna held up the devices in question. "Check, madam general." The time senshi had a teasing tone in her voice, one that made Minako grin lecherously.

"If you're not careful, your 'attitude' could get you in trouble." Minako said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sorry, ma'am… I've always had trouble with authority." Setsuna replied, with a grin.

Their moment was interrupted by Ami. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a youma in bound!"

Minako chimed back in. "Can you, Haruka, and Michiru handle it?"

"I think we can manage. We'll call for back up if need be…"

"Take Makoto with you. I know she couldn't stand to not be by your side."

"Thank you." The blush was almost audible.

--

Rei and Usagi were sharing favorite senshi moments over breadsticks. They had both ordered something special after Usagi insisted that no expense was to be spared. Unfortunately, wine was off the menu, since they were still underage. The juice was still exquisite.

"I tell you these youma are really getting pathetic!" Usagi said with a laugh.

"I know remember the one that looked like a lamp?" Rei received a nod and another laugh. "Hotaru hated to destroy it."

"Yeah, but it went after Chibi-Usa… That got her pretty mad!"

"Do you remember the chair monster? That was really pathetic, especially when Haruka knocked off one of its legs." Rei laughed.

"It shouldn't have offered Michiru a "nice place to put her firm buns!"" Usagi quoted in a gruff imitation voice. She was almost sad when the main course arrived, cutting off their conversation. It had been a while since they had an opportunity to talk with only the two of them.

Usagi began to slowly eat her steak. Rei looked at her oddly. "Usagi, you don't have to hold back for my sake."

"But what about everyone else?" Usagi looked around at the other patrons of the restaurant.

"You're not Queen yet, so enjoy it." Rei said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, it's kind of cute how you eat." She finished in a mumble, blushing.

Usagi had a huge grin. "Thanks Rei!" She tore into the large steak like a rabid wolverine, smearing ketchup on her face.

'Fierce bunny…' Rei was in awe at her ferocity. Then, her mind went slightly hentai. She shook herself and began to eat her smaller sirloin.

--

"These youma are really getting pathetic, you know, Michi?" Haruka said with a grumpy look. She was tapping her foot waiting for the snail-like youma to get closer.

"Yes, my love. Remember the chair monster?" Michi said with a grin.

Haruka growled. "That bastard had it coming!" Michiru giggled at the look on Haruka's face. "Well, he did!" She said petulantly. She received another giggle. "That's it, I'm gonna get you!"

Haruka began to chase Michiru around waiting for the snail youma to inch closer. Ami and Makoto were sitting on a park bench holding hands. Ami spoke first. "Shouldn't you head back? I think we'll manage." She pointed at the football-sized youma.

"Nah. I think Minako and Setsuna can keep an eye on those two." She gave Ami a searing kiss. Then, she jumped up. "Okay, maybe Setsuna could, but Mina'll be distracted by that short skirt… Why did she wear that anyway?"

Ami didn't take long to reply. "She may not seem like it, but she likes to tease her."

"I definitely wouldn't expect that from her…"

"I didn't either until I saw Setsuna shortening some of her dresses." Ami said with a blush.

"Oh, well I'd better go…" Makoto said with a sigh.

"Here's a parting gift." Ami kissed her before Makoto took off in the direction of the restaurant. "Darn it." Ami sighed and looked at the youma. She made a small ice Popsicle out of the snail youma. Michiru and Haruka laughing in the background. With a little more anger than intended, she yelled: "Cut it out you two! We've got a mission to do!"

There was a sigh from Haruka. "Darn it, why did Makoto have to be noble and leave? Who's going to distract Ami now?" She then noticed her wife scratching seductively under Ami's chin. "Hey, stop that!"

--

Usagi was finishing wiping her face, while blushing cutely. Rei smiled. A few patrons were in awe. Others were shocked.

Then, the waitress assured the blonde with a smile and handed them the bill. Rei's eyes bulged out. "How in the world can you afford this?"

"I took a part time job." Usagi mumbled.

"Oh," Rei said, losing her bluster. They left a tip and began to walk home. Rei decided to surprise the blond and wrapped her arm around Usagi's. The blond blushed, but smiled as she looked into the fire senshi's eyes.

--

Minako smiled from her passenger seat next to Setsuna. They were carefully following the pair walking home in Setsuna's jeep. A few Japanese WWII veterans ran for cover at the sight of the helmet on the blond's head.

"This is Ami, the first youma has been dealt with. However, there's another one in the park nearby."

"We'll keep them from going to through the park. Take your team and go deal with the youma. We'll be on standbye."

"Ami, over and out." There was a moment of silence before. "Makoto stop tickling me! Is this thing still on? Oh crap!"

--

Mamoru Chiba had faced a lot of things in life. There had been countless youma to fight, college entrance exams, and keeping Rei from putting the moves on Usagi. if he only knew…

Now, he was trying to get past his future daughter or so he thinks and her best friend. They weren't being very subtle about it. Chibi-Usa would keep trying to get him to take them to get something to eat. Hotaru just used an aggressive stare.

"Princess, I really need to make up with your mother. I kind of screwed up. I got caught chasing skirts again…" He said in a fairly condescending manner.

"I can't believe you!" Chibi-Usa yelled. She kicked Mamoru in the shin.

"Oww!" The prince yelped. "You should hit people! I'm going to have to discipline you!" He took a step toward Chibi-Usa. He halted when a glaive zoomed toward his face. "Okay, maybe I was a little harsh…"

Hotaru's gaze was cold. "You stay away from Chibi-Usa! If you don't, I'll… slice you into bite-sized snacks!"

"You're so cool, Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa declared with a gleam in her eyes.

"You really think so?" Hotaru asked, scratching the back of her head. Unknowing, her grip on the blade slipped closer to Mamoru's face. He suddenly hit a wall and was cornered. Then, fortunately, the blade backed off again as the two girls giggled. He inched outside the range of the blade and began to sneak away.

'Uh oh…' Mamoru recognized that look that his daughter was giving the dark-haired girl. It was the look that Ami gave Makoto before they declared their love for each other. 'I'll have to deal with that later. For now, I've just got to get away.'

"Hey, he's getting away!" Chibi-Usa yelled.

"No he's not!" He heard rapid steps closing the gap behind him.

--

Minako smiled as Usagi and Rei closed in on the Hino Shrine. 'Almost home free! Go Usagi!' Then, her communicator sounded. "Yes?"

"This is Ami!" There was an explosion in the background. "The youma are getting backup! Can you get a hold of Hotaru and Chibi-Usa?"

"They should have their communicators… Have you called them yet?"

"Whoops. I'll do that now."

The line went silent. Both Venus and Pluto stared at the communicator in confusion. Then, Minako spoke. "I guess even Ami can have a brain fart." Setsuna laughed.

--

"Can I get a little help here Ami?" Makoto was struggling with a monkey youma who was pulling on her ponytail.

"Sorry, Mako!" She quickly punched the little monkey thing off of her girlfriend.

Haruka was slashing at a desk monster. "For really pathetic youma, there sure are a lot of them!"

Michiru was washing away several with her usual grace. "They're not that bad." A doll-like one burnt her with a match. "Ow! You're going to regret that!" She knocked down and began to repeatedly stomp the little youma who pleaded for mercy. Haruka shivered.

A particularly large one caught them by surprise. It was shaped like a teddy bear and was the size of a buick. "He's a big one." Makoto commented.

"Yeah, it might be a little tougher than the others…" Ami replied.

Before they could strike, it was sliced in half by Saturn. "You needed help, Michiru-mama?"

"Thank you, Hotaru. That was very good." Her mother complimented, whilst hugging her. "Did you complete your other task?"

"Yes, mama! We took care of Mamoru real good!" Hotaru exclaimed. Chibi-Usa nodded next to her.

--

Mamoru was duct taped to a park bench. Fortunately, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru didn't cover his mouth, so he could breathe. Unfortunately, no one seemed keen to help him.

"Hey, little boy, do you have a pocket knife or something?" Mamoru pleaded.

"You must have upset the wrong woman, dude. I'm not gonna mess with someone dangerous like that!" The kid walked off and got some friends. They came back. They pointed and laughed at him.

"Come on! Let me go!"

They teased him until an old lady took sympathy on him. "Hey stud!"

'Oh, god…'

--

As Rei and Usagi got to the top of the steps, the future princess seemed quite nervous.

Rei noticed this. 'She must be getting close to confessing!' Usagi began to delay so she decided to start them along. "I had a really wonderful time tonight."

"It's not completely over yet… Can we go inside for a minute?" Usagi was shuffling her feet.

"Okay." They sat down in the living room and Rei tried to look the part of the attentive soon-to-be girlfriend. 'Please, Usa. I need to know how you feel.'

Usagi said: "Wait here." A moment later, she came back carrying a cake. "I'm not always the best with words, so I figured I'd do something that couldn't screw that up."

Rei looked at the words on the cake. It said: "I love you Rei!" in bright red. Rei couldn't restrain herself and completely tackled the blond. The cake ended up being smashed between them.

Between about the third and fourth kiss, Rei said: "Sorry Usa, I didn't mean to waste the cake."

"That's all right. I got what I really wanted." She kissed Rei again. "Besides it's not a complete waste." For emphasis, she ran a finger across an icing-covered cheek and licked it off. "See."

Rei laughed. She wiped a little off Usagi's sleeve and tasted it. "Not bad."

"Oh, I forgot." Usagi pulled a box out of her purse. "This is also for you."

"You didn't have to. You've given me the best gift of all, your love." Rei said, blushing.

"Nah, it's nothing." She grinned. "Besides I've got to spoil my girlfriend and future partner…" Usagi said, happily.

Rei gasped as she opened up the teardrop necklace. "It's wonderful! I love it!" They kissed again.

--

All the scouts had gathered in the bushes to watch the farewell. Usagi dreamily walked down the steps a short while after they had returned. A silly grin was on her face. That is until she realized her communicator was missing.

"Oh no, where is it? There could have been trouble and I wouldn't have known!" She went back towards Rei's home as the raven-haired beauty came out to meet her.

"Usa, is your communicator missing too?" She received a nod.

With this, the hidden senshi made their appearance. "That's all right. We've got them and we dealt with all the youma today. We didn't want anyone to ruin your special moment." Minako said with a smile.

"You guys have been watching us this whole time?" Usa asked with some shock. She received about eight guilty nods.

"Thank you." Rei said.

"You're not upset?" Makoto asked cautiously.

"Absolutely not! Youma ruin every special event! I couldn't have asked for better friends!" Usagi smiled initiating a group hug.

Haruka spoke next. "So who's still single?" All eyes went to Saturn and Chibi-Moon. The two girls scooted closer until their hands met.

"What?" Chibi-Usa asked innocently. She looked over at Hotaru. "Come on, Taru-chan, let's go get some ice cream."

"Okay," Hotaru said with a slight blush.

The rest of the women smiled. The future looked bright for everyone. Almost…

--

"Why won't they let me go!" Mamoru whined as a kid wrote 'idiot' on his face in Kanji.

End

Does this settle the need for the Rei/Usa love I've received requests for? I hope so. I really wanted Rei and Usagi to be together before the "Dinner Date Wedding" or whatever I'm gonna call it. I also might write an alternative "Rei and Usagi get together" story 'cause I've got another idea that I've just got to use.

Please review!


End file.
